Confessions
by wisrac17dew
Summary: A pokeshipping and wishfulshipping oneshot about confessions. Sorry crappy summary :/


**HI! Wisrac17dew here with **_**another **_**oneshot! This time it's Pokeshipping **_**and **_**Wishfulshipping! It turned out a bit longer than I originally planned, but I hope you still enjoy it **

It was around 4 o clock in the afternoon, and Misty and Iris were bored. They had already gone through all of their new magazines and the guys were all talking about boring things, such as pokemon food and battle strategies.

"Hey Misty, come with me" Iris stood up out of her plastic chair and motioned for Misty to follow.

"Okay" Misty smiled and followed suit.

"Where are you guys going?" Ash asked from across the plastic table.

"To get something" Iris explained "you wouldn't be interested".

"Well be back soon, Brock and I are planning on starting dinner soon" Cilan added warmly.

"Don't worry we'll be back soon enough" Iris flicked her hand, and the two began to walk in the opposite direction.

"So why are we in here?" Misty asked as she zipped up the tent.

"To talk of course!" Iris exclaimed.

"About what?" Misty sat down on her cot.

"Boys!" Iris giggled.

"Oh" Misty giggled as well "what about them?"

"Well... What's with you and Ash?"

"Huh? Ash? There's nothing!"

"Come on Misty! You obviously like each other" Iris prodded.

"Well..." Misty shifted on her cot.

"I knew it!"

"Well what about Cilan?" Misty retorted "you obviously like him!"

"Oh..." Iris's face reddened "Cilan's just... a good friend".

"You like him" Misty firmly stated.

"Fine, ok?" Iris fumed.

"You two would be such a cute couple!" Misty squeaked.

"Sure" Iris rolled her eyes "you and Ash on the other hand..."

"I'm gonna get you two together!" Misty announced loudly.

"Uh no thanks" Iris winced.

"Yes! I'll be back!" Misty quickly exited the tent.

"Crap! Misty get back here!" Iris stumbled after Misty screaming.

"No way!" Misty laughed as she almost ran into Cilan.

"Then I'll tell Ash!" Iris threatened.

"Hmmph" the two glared at each other, Iris standing next to Ash, and Misty standing next to Cilan.

"Tell me what?" Ash asked.

It was dead silent for a moment until Misty spoke up.

"That I like you"

Cilan, Iris and Brock gaped at Misty's confession. Ash looked slightly shocked.

"Geez Mist, you scared him into shock" Iris tried to lighten the shady atmosphere.

"No I'm fine" Ash cleared his throat "I'll be back in a few" the brown eyed pokemon trainer turned around and slowly walked away.

As soon as he was beyond hearing distance Misty fell to her knees "he hates me!"

"Misty! Don't say that!" Iris ran around the table to crouch over the red head.

"It's true!" she cried "at least Cilan likes you!"

Cilan, who was only about 2 feet away frowned when he heard Misty's statement.

"Shhh shhh" Iris patted Misty's back.

"Ash doesn't hate you" Brock called from across the clearing "he probably just wanted to process what you... Said".

"Sure" Misty groaned.

After a while Misty finally calmed down after being given food, which was when Cilan decided to use the opportunity ask a question that had been on his mind.

"Why did you mention my name earlier?"

"Huh? Oh...that..." Misty grimaced.

"I believe it had something to do with Iris?"

"Well uh...I mean..." Misty glanced at Iris for support.

"She was talking about you because I told her something about you" Iris replied smoothly.

"And what would that happen to be?" Cilan was obviously very interested in this subject.

"I told her that I have a major crush on you" Iris didn't even seem fazed by the words coming out of her mouth.

"Oh" Cilan stared into the distance lamely.

Misty looked at Iris with a big smile on her face and mouthed "good job!"

Cilan flashed a look in Brock's direction that said "what am I supposed to do?" Brock just shrugged.

"Anyone want a crescent roll?" Brock held out a silver platter full of rolls.

"I'll have one!" Iris bounced up to the pokemon breeder and helped herself to 3 rolls.

"Umm ok" Brock sweat dropped.

A short while later, Ash silently returned to the campsite. As soon as he returned he was offered food by Cilan, and gladly accepted. As he ate, Misty awkwardly paced around the girl's tent, because Iris was getting changed.

"Geez Misty I can hear you pacing from in here! You're over reacting!"

"Sorry" Misty stopped moving "I can't help it".

"Cilan didn't even acknowledge me so I would calm down if I were you" Iris emerged from the tent in her light purple .

"Sorry Iris, I must be really annoying" Misty shifted her weight "it's just that Ash means a lot to me".

"I understand" Iris smiled "you should go talk to him!"

"Huh? I don't think that's a very good idea..."

"Trust me, it's the best thing to do in this situation" Iris reassured Misty.

"Ok, I'll do it!" Misty announced.

"Good for you!" Iris patted her friend on the back.

"Ash?" Misty crossed her arms as she got closer to the campfire.

"Huh?" Ash turned his head around at the sound of Misty's voice "oh hi Misty".

Hi" Misty put her hands in her oversized sweatshirt's pocket and sat down in a foldable chair that Cilan had been sitting in a little while ago.

"What's up?" Ash ask casually.

"Nothing" Misty turned to look at Ash "just wanted to talk to you".

"Oh" Ash mumbled "what about?"

"Nothing in particular" Misty lied.

"Oh that's cool" Ash looked as if he wanted to say something, but didn"t.

"Cilan went to get some stuff for s'mores" Ash mentioned "you should make some with me".

"Sounds good" Misty smiled.

"Ash I found the marshmallows oh hello Misty, would you like some too?" Cilan approached the fire with a bag of marshmallows in his hand.

"Yes please" Misty stood up and took the bag from Cilan.

"Alrighty, I'm going to go... Check on Brock" Cilan awkwardly shuffled away.

"Ok" Ash replied after Cilan had left.

"Oh crap!" Misty frantically pulled her marshmallow out of the fire and blew on it fiercly.

"Oh no! Now your marshmallow is pitch black!" Ash cried as if a tragedy had occurred.

"Well yeah...It did light on fire!"

"You can have mine!" Ash pulled his perfectly cooked marshmallow out of the fire.

"No you can keep it!" Misty assured him.

"I insist!"

"You can have it!"

Meanwhile...

Iris sat down on her cot and sighed, now that Misty was gone she could think about Cilan without any interruptions.

What she most wanted to think about was his reaction to her confession. Or should she say lack of reaction? He didn't do anything... At all! At least Ash did something!

Iris pulled a magazine out of her bag and began to skim though the pages. She couldn't concentrate on reading at the moment.

"Iris?" Iris looked up to see a shadow in front of the door of the tent.

Iris unzipped the door to the tent and almost gasped when she saw Cilan kneeling over.

"Oh... Hey Cilan."

"Hello Iris" Cilan let himself into the tent and sat down on Misty's cot.

"What's up?" Iris asked questionably.

"I wanted to talk to you" Cilan looked into Iris's eyes and she quickly turned away.

"Talk about what?"

"Me"

"you?" Iris was quite surprised by this answer.

"Well sort of" Cilan tried to contain his awkward persona.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you said something earlier that caught my attention" Cilan led Iris on.

"Oh... That".

"And I wanted to know if it was true".

"Oh" Iris blushed "I mean well I-" before she was able to finish, she was caught in Cilan's arms.

"I really like you Iris" he whispered into her ear.

"I really like you too Cilan" she gripped him tighter.

"So how was that s'more?" Ash smirked.

"Huh? Oh... It was ok" Misty laughed as well.

"So I wanted to tell you something" Ash started weakly.

"What is it?"

"Well Mist, I-I really like you" Ash stuttered.

Misty felt her jaw drop. "Ash, I-I don't know what to say!" Misty leaped up from her chair and pulled Ash into a hug.

And Brock sat and watched the two new couples happily.

The end


End file.
